Cat Syndrome
by Urushibara Puterrizme
Summary: /'minhee! Hentikan'-chanyeol/


Title/cat syndrome/

Author/park sangseok/

Genre/romance, other/

Cast/park chanyeol(exo), han minhee(oc) & chanyeol /

Length/oneshot/

Rating/teen/

Summary/'_minhee! Hentikan!_'-chanyeol/

**Hahahahahaha~ meow meow~ seokkie balik lagiiiiii/ditampar kai/. Kali ini seokkie bawa ff chanyeol. Ceritanya mungikn abal-abalan/gatau juga sich -_-/ gatau lanjutnya mau ngomong apa, pokok.e nanti seokki minnta comentnya yaaaa. Gomawo~ coment juseyo~**

**.**

**Happy reading**

.

.

.

"hentikan! Kenapa kau suka pada hewan berbulu itu?!" teriak pria bertubuh jakung yang berlari-lari mengitari sofa hampir sepuluh kali ini.

"kenapa juga kau membencinya? Dulu kau sangat suka padanya, euh~ gwiyowo~" ucap minhee mengelus bola bulu lucu di gendongannya, sedangkan chanyeol malah bergidik ngeri melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"kemari kau yoda~!" minhee kembali mengacu larinya mencoba mendapatkan chanyeol yang terur-terusan tanpa bosan memutari sofa. Hingga baru beberapa putaran minhee tersandung pinggiran karpet yang terlipat.

"aah, appo" seketika juga hewan berbulu yang digendongnya langsung berlari menjauh, entah takut atau terkejut. Bersamaan dengan chanyeol yang berhenti berlari dan berbalik untuk melihat minhee yang meringis memegangi lututnya yang mulai membiru.

"gwenchana?" chanyeol menggendong minhee untuk mendudukkannya di sofa yang tepat di samping mereka.

"appo…" minhee tetap meringis kesakitan setelah chanyeol menurunkannya dan duduk disampingnya.

"sudah kubilang, kenapa kau masih menggodaku dengan hewan berbulu itu….hiatshih!" chanyeol tiba-tiba bersin, membuat wajah minhee terlihat menyesal.

Sejak lulus SMA, chanyeol mengalami alergi pada bulu. Itu membuatnya sedih harus menyumbangkan dua kucingnya di toko hewan. Mulai saat itu juga, chanyeol harus terbiasa untuk menjauhi kucing, anjing, dan sejenisnya-hewan berbulu-. ia juga terpaksa tidak datang di pesta ulang tahun jongkin karena tiga anjing jongin yang selalu berkeliaran. Tiap terkena bulu, hidungnya selalu gatal dan bersin setelahnya.

"mianhae…aku menyesal, mianhae…" chanyeol yang melihat minhee memasang wajah seperti menahan cairan bening yang memaksa keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Tangan besar chanyeol menarik minhee yang mulai meneteskan air mata ke dalam pelukanya yang hangat.

"sudahlah…. Tak apa. Hiatshih!" merasa bahunya basah, chanyeol merenggangkan pelukanya dan menatap lekat mata minhee sembab.

"oppa, gwenchana?" kini berbalik minhee yang bertanya sambil menaruh punggung tangannya di kening chanyeol. Dan apa yang terjadi? Panas. Kening chanyeol terasa panas di tangan minhee.

"aku hanya butuh istirahat" lirih chanyeol mengusap wajah semdu milik minhee.

"oppa, selalu begini…tiap dekat hewan berbulu selalu sakit mendadak setelahnya! Aku benci sifatmu yang ini!" minhee memukul pelan bahu chanyeol. Tiba-tiba chanyeol menarik minhee untuk melepaskan rasa sesalnya pada dada bidang chanyeol.

"kenapa kau membenciku?! Kaulah yang membuatku seperti ini!" sahut chanyeol sambil mencubit gemas pipi chubby minhee.

"oppa!" dengan sedikit kasar, minhee melepaskan diri dari pelukan hangat chanyeol. Dalam hatinya ia sedikit menyesal dengan itu.

"kau mau kemana?" Tanya chanyeol pada minhee yang mulai tak terlihat dari ruang tengah.

"pulang" jawab minhee ketus.

"kau harus tanggung jawab! Hiatshih!" telinganya yang sempat mendengar suara bersin chanyeol, membuat minhee yang barusan akan membuka pintu tiba-tiba berbalik kembali ke arah ruang tengah dan mendapati chanyeol tergeletak di bawah samping sofa.

"oppa, kau kenapa? Jangan membuatku jantungan!" dengan tangan yang terus mengoyang-goyang tubuh raksasa chanyeol, minhee mencoba menyadarkannya.

"aish! Ternyata bukan hanya tubuhmu yang besar, tubuhmu juga sangat berat! Seperti berat gajah!" merasa chanyeol tak kunjung sadar, minhee memutuskan untuk menggeret(?) chanyeol menuju kamar-kamar chanyeol-.

Tidak ada yang terdengar setelah minhee pergi keluar kamar chanyeol. Secara diam-dian, ternyata chanyeol hanya berpura-pura pingsan. Dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka, chanyeol mencoba mengintip apa yang dilakukan minhee di luar.

"hahaha, tertipu kau. Hiathsih!" berniat menipu ternyata.

Chanyeol kembali membenarkan posisinya setelah mendengar derap langkah minhee mendekat. Minhee masuk dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang chanyeol dan meletakkan baskom berisi air panas. Tangannya dengan lembut memeras sapu tangan dan meletakkan rapih di kening chanyeol yang hanya pura-pura pingsan.

"kau alergi tak pernah separah ini" ucap minhee sambil berdiri untuk meninggalkan chanyeol membiarannya beristirahat.

"eoh?" sebuah tangan tiba-tiba mencegah tangan minhee. Siapa lagi kalau bukan tangan chanyeol.

"mau kemana kau? Hiatshih!"

"bukannya kau tadi pingsan?! Dasar! Aku benar-benar akan pulang!" minhee melepas kasar genggaman chanyeol dan berlalu pergi. Namun terlambat, chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu menarik kembali minhee dengan sekuat tenaga hingga yang ditarik tersungkur jatuh di samping chanyeol.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan?!" bagaimana minhee tidak tergagap jika chanyeol dengan gerakan cepat berpindah dan sekarang ada di atasnya?

"kau harus bertanggung jawab, sayang" dengan senyum menawan yang sedikit menyerngingai, chanyeol berhasil membuat minhee terdiam, kaku, sangat kaku malah.

"kau sakit park chanyeol!" dengan gerakan cepat juga, minhee mendorong tubuh chanyeol yang sedikit terasa hangat hingga terlentang di sampingnya. Posisinya kembali seperti semula.

"aku tidak sak- hiatshih!"

"apa kau bilang itu tidak sakit? Huh?"

"kalau begitu, urusi saja aku" ucap chanyeol santai yang membuat minhee tediam sejenak setelah turun dari ranjang chanyeol. Meninggalkan chanyeol yang mulai kembali menggulung dirinya degnan selimut tebal nan hangat.

"….." seperti terkena efek freeze dari kata yang yang chanyeol ucapkan,minhee masih terdiam selama hampir 5 menit ini.

"bagaimana? Kau mau mengurusku? Aku anggap itu balasanmu yang telah membuatku begini" mengingat ialah yang membuat chanyeol sakit seperti ini, minhee merasa bersalah. Ia masih punya rasa tanggungjawab yang tinggi, membuatnya menjawab enteng pertanyaan chanyeol.

"baiklah, aku memang menyesal. Sekali lagi maafkan aku…" matanya kembali berkaca-kaca, ini berbalik chanyeol yang merasa bersalah.

"baiklah….sini" tangan chanyeol melambai mengisyaratkan minhee untuk mendekat, lebih tepatnya untuk naik ke ranjang bersamanya. Setelah minhee merasa sudah berada dekat dengan chanyeol, tanpa ragu, seperti gerakan yang tak terduga, tubuhnya berhambur pada pelukan chanyeol setelah chanyeol sendiri merentangan tangannya lebar-lebar.

"jangan ulangi lagi minhee…..saranghae~" tangannya terus mengelus puncak kepala minhee dengan lemubut. Yang di usap pun hanya terlihat dengan raut muka seperti mengatakan 'posisiku sangat nyaman sekarang'.

"ne, yeolliee oppa. nado saranghae~" ruangan yang dingin karena kondisi penghangat yang mati, terasa begitu hangat oleh kehadiran pasangan yang menggemaskan ini. Wah wah wah manisnya~ /puppyeyes/plak!/ditamparD.O./namparbalik(?)/

.

Hari kedua setelah minhee memutuskan untuk menjaga chanyeol selama ia sakit. Tak terduga juga, sakit chanyeol kali ini lebih lama dari biasayna. Kali ini minhee sangat heran mengapa chanyeol sakit dengan begitu lama. Bagaimana tidak, biasanya chanyeol hanya sakit dalam sehari bahkan pernah belum sehari dia istirahat, dia sudah dapat melompat-lompat seperti kelinci paskah yang membagi telur-telurnya.

"park chanyeol, sakitmu kali ini kenapa begitu lama?" minhee duduk di samping ranjang.

"molla…hiatshih!" membuat minhee menatap chanyeol khawatir. Minhee mendekat pada chanyeol, hingga ia sudah ada diatas ranjang dan duduk di samping chanyeol yang terbaring lemas. Minhee menempelkan keningnya pada kening chanyeol, membuat chanyeol terbelalak kaget dengan mata yang hampir keluar.

"kau masih panas" chanyeol belum bisa mengatur nafasnya setelah minhee menjauh. Tak pernah minhee melakukan itu padanya. Karena biasanya, saat chanyeol akan menciumnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada minhee, minhee akan berteriak tepat di depan wajah chanyeol atau malah kabur menjauh.

"kau cantik" minhee terdiam, wajahnya kini memerah. Setelah chanyeol kembali menariknya dalam pelukan chanyeol yang panas(?).

"m-mwo?" chanyeol makin gemas dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada minhee yang sekarang mungkin tak tau harus bersikap apa.

"kau sangat cantik jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini" chanyeol makin mendekat dan….

_Meooow~_

Suara seekor kucing yang berdiri tepat di tengah pintu. Membuat dua orang yang errr…..menoleh bersamaan.

"a-aku ingin memberi makan chanyeol" ucap minhee menjauh dari wajah chanyeol yang mungkin tinggal 3 centi lagi.

"chanyeol? Itu aku"

"bukan, itu namanya" tunjuk minhee pada kucing yang bertengger di tengah pintu.

"sejak kapan kau memberinya nama chanyeol? Bukannya namanya Gyoru?"

"tidak lagi, aku memberi nama chanyeol saat aku mulai berpacaran denganmu"

"jadi begitu….." chanyeol mengangguk tanda mengerti lalu minhee juga menyusulnya.

"cepatlah beri makan dia, dia terlihat sangat lapar"

"benar, aku harus memberinya makan" minhee berdiri meninggalkan kemar, tapi tangan kekar chanyeol duluan mencegatnya hingga minhee kembali terduduk di ranjang dengan posisi semula.

"wae? Bukannya kau menyuruhku untuk memberi makan chanyeol?"

"bukan, chanyeol yang itu. Tapi chanyeol yang ini" chanyeol menunjuk tepat di depan dadanya.

"kau lapar? Aku akan ambil makanan di dapur" lagi-lagi tangan chanyeol 'nyantol' di tangan minhee. Membuat minhee berbalik lalu menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan tanda Tanya.

"kau lapar kan?"

"iya, tapi bukan lapar makanan" tatapan chanyeol yang begitu merajuk bagai anak kecil usia empat tahun yang meminta permen pada ibunya.

"lalu apa lagi park chanyeol?!" minhee mulai geram.

"aku lapar" chanyeol menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya.

"ya! Neo-" belum sempat minhee meneruskan kalimatnya, chanyeol sudah lebih dulu mengunci mulut minhee dengan bibirnya.

Sekitar 5 menitan bibir mereka bertaut. Setelah merasa kehabisan nafas-mungkin-, chanyeol melepaskan minhee yang langsung terengah-engah. Chanyeol hanya menatap minhee penuh kemenangan, sedangkan minhee membalas dengan wajah kesal yang sangat menggemaskan-bagi chanyeol.

"jadi itu yang kau maksud lapar?!" chanyeol mengangguk polos.

"kau ini!" tangan minhee melayang siap mendarat kasar di kepala chanyeol. Namun, chanyeol dengan cepat menghentikannya dengan menarik tangan minhee hingga mereka sekarang tak berjarak sama sekali. Chanyeol memeluk minhee tulus, ia memancarkan kehangatan dari tatapan matanya dan usapan tangan lembut di punggung minhee yang mulai naik turun oleh tangisannya. Menangis?

"yeollie…."

"wae?"

"aku tak tingin kehilanganmu" di tengah isakannya.

"aku tak akan pergi, jadi kau tak perlu kehilanganku. Aku akan selalu bersamamu dan…"

"dan?"

"chanyeol" pria jakung itu menunjuk kucing yang setia duduk di tengan pintu kemar minhee.

Chu~

Meoooow~ :3

.

.

.

.

.

-FIN-


End file.
